


[VID] the big pants dance

by himundergreen (Kurukami)



Category: Forbidden Kingdom (2008)
Genre: Festivids 2017, Gen, kung fu fighting, lighthearted absurdity set to swing music, the kid is deservedly a butt monkey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 21:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13085514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurukami/pseuds/himundergreen
Summary: If you want to do kung fu, you gotta have big pants.





	[VID] the big pants dance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cupidsbow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupidsbow/gifts).



for **cupidsbow** / password: **Festivids**

[the big pants dance](https://vimeo.com/243230180) from [anonymous](https://vimeo.com/user61587494) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

**Song:** "The Big Pants Dance", by Lee Press-On and the Nails

**Lyrics:**

There's a new dance craze that's sweeping the nation  
everyone says it's a big sensation  
get up off your medication  
gotta start doing the big pants dance.

Close your eyes like you're in a trance,  
think about the south of France,  
now jump around like your clothes are full of ants,  
and that's how you're doing the big pants dance!

Started in the Congo lands,  
all you cats gotta have a chance.  
If she gives you a second glance  
tonight's your night for big romance.

Close your eyes like you're in a trance,  
keep thinking 'bout that south of France,  
now jump around like your clothes are full of ants,  
and that's how you're doing the big pants dance!

(Look at you, running around with your small pants on.  
That's not right!  
You're like a mental case  
running around with your small pants on.  
Your father doesn't wear small pants.  
No, just you, because you're a crazy person!  
Go to your room and put some big pants on!  
And while you're at it grab me some Dunka-Shade.)

You down in front, pipe down and keep quiet!  
There's no need to start a riot.  
And you don't need to go on a diet,  
just get yourself some bigger pants!

Close your eyes like you're in a trance,  
keep thinking 'bout that south of France,  
now jump around like your clothes are full of ants,  
and that's how you're doing the big pants dance!

All you skirts don't feel left out,  
that's not what this is all about!  
Grab his pants and jump inside,  
have him take you for a ride.

Close your eyes like you're in a trance,  
keep thinking 'bout that south of France,  
now jump around like your clothes are full of ants,  
and that's how you're doing the big pants dance!


End file.
